counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:67.185.70.28
New Pages: I am quite happy that I created three new pages for the Counter-Strike Wiki. The three new pages are es_jail, es_frantic, and es_trinity. For a reason, I felt that the page for the escape scenario was too brief and needed more information. Thus, I decided to contribute some of my writing skills to help out the CS community. By the way, I am very thankful for the people who have placed photos and enhanced my writing graphics in the new pages. PS: Can someone provide more photos for the escape scenario maps? I would like to do so myself but I am still learning in how to properly edit and provide info for the Wiki. Thanks in advance. Note: I will be working on more of the beta maps, such as as_riverside and as_forest.It may take me a while but I will try to complete the pages as soon as possible so please hang on. Update 1: I have just created a new page! It is cs_ship and I must admit that it was one of the easist pages to create so far. Update 2: as_forest has now been created. Update 3: cs_desert has now been created. Update 4: as_riverside has now been released. Update 5: de_foption is now created. Update 6: cs_tire is now avaliable for readers to view. I added some pictures to your pages. FatBoySVK (talk) 19:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Update 7: Thanks FatBoySVK. Now my new pages are looking great! :) Furthermore, I just finishing testing as_highrise and created a page for it! Please expect more pages as I should be done with the Counter-Strike beta maps sooner or later! Update 8: de_vegas has now been released for readers. I am still working on it so please excuse the lack of sufficient information. Thanks. Update 9: cs_iraq is now avaliable. Update 10: de_vegas is now updated. Thanks for your patience guys :) Update 11: cs_facility has now been created. Update 12: Made improvements for cs_arabstreets. PS: I will continue to update the page as I promise it will be better than it currently looks ;) Update 13: cs_hideout can now be viewed. Update 14: cs_bunker has been created. Update 15: cs_thunder is avaliable. Update 16: cs_zoption has been created. Update 17: Improved cs_arabstreets with tactics and trivia. Update 18: de_jeepathon2k has been made. Update 20: de_rotterdam is now created. Update 21: At last! I finished creating new pages for the Counter-Strike beta! The final page is de_railroad and I am glad that there are now fully operating links for the CS beta map pages. Thanks to everyone who helped to enhance the CS beta maps with photos and trivia facts. I will continue to work by making tactics pages for the official CS maps so please expect more from me :) Update 22: Fixed de_railroad as it was not a hostage rescue beta map. Yep, my mistake for Railroad since I'm the one who have created the History of maps page. It was a pain work and not totally accurate :D But yeah you have done an excellent job here ! I will add the map template to all your new pages in a few days if nobody do it. Irv1n3 (talk) 09:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Irv1n3, Thanks for saying hi and I greatly appreciate your warm compliments. :) I'm very happy that my new beta pages have been recognized and that my contributions have helped out the CS wiki. By the way, I understand that people, including me, can make mistakes. The best way to grasp these flaws is to enbrace it, learn from it, and make corrections and improvements. :D Have a great day Irv1n3! Sincerely, Wiki User: 67.185.70.28 Username Thanks for your amazing works about old maps or escape system, why don't you create an account ? It's simpler for talking and see faster who made changes :D Irv1n3 (talk) 11:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Irv1n3, I am considering to get an account to be honest! The only things that I am concerned is if I will receive junk e-mail and if creating an account is free (which I think I it is)... Anyways, I am glad that my new pages have helped out the Counter-Strike community! I do hope that I can continue to work and help out readers and fans of CS! By: 67.185.70.28 Hey there, personnaly I don't receive anything from Wikia (but you should check the account settings I think). There is a lot of vandalism right now (yeah, it's summer, children have freetime) and it will be easier to see your modifications instead of "an anonymous user" that I must check each time. But I don't want to force you to create an account if you don't want of course, keep your work ;) (sienna is a fantastic map, very speed and nervous to play). Irv1n3 (talk) 09:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Irv1n3, It's great to talk (or leave a message) to you again :) I have great news as I have created a new account and I hope it will make things easier for the CS administrators and other Wiki users to identify me. (Please note that this user account will no longer contain updated information from now on.) By the way, I understand the frustration from the new waves of vandalism caused by other annoymous users and I hope that their reign of "terror" will stop as soon as possible. One thing I don't understand is why do these "trolls" keep attacking the Counter-Strike Wiki and yet most other Wiki's are unscathed. It's childish (as expected) and very immature but it keeps happening... From what I have heard from other Wiki users, it appears that these "children" are Call of Duty fans...so why can't they just stay in the C.O.D fanbase/wiki if they do not like the CS wiki? I guess life just doesn't have all the answers we need... Have a excellent day Irv1n3! By TheNeXusCore Questions Concern One of my friends has a few technical issues that he would like to resolve. He said that he was unable to find the answers he was seeking for so he decided that the Counter-Strike Wiki would be a great place to ask questions. Unfortunately, the CS wiki does not have a section in which users can ask and answer questions, unlike most other wikis. Is it possible to create a "Ask and Answer" page or just place the questions and answers in the talk page? Thanks in advance. As of right now, a "Counter-Strike Answers" isn't necessary. : All of the multiplayer games are straightforward and fairly easy to follow. If you have any questions, feel free to ask other users. It would be in your best interest, and all of the users on this wiki, for you to make an account. It's simple, free, and much easier for admins to identify your contributions. --Saytun 17:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Question 1: My friend has complained that Counter-Strike 1.6 won't save any new changes when he has altered the server settings (such as the amount of money, allow flashlight, etc) but Counter-Strike Condition Zero does not have this problem. He has these games on his Windows 7 while for me, I have both games on an older version of Windows XP and I do not have these problems. Does anyone have a suggestion? New Plans: After I finish creating the new pages for the Counter-Strike beta, I plan to make more improvements for the beta pages by including tactics. Furthermore, the retail version of Counter-Strike should also be updated by me with a page regarding new strategies and tips. Update 1: de_aztec has been updated with a new tactics and tips page. Update 2: cs_747 has a tips and tricks page. Update 3: Improved the tactics page of de_aztec. Update 4: Constructing the tips and tricks page of de_chateau. Update 5: Finished constructing the tips and tricks page of de_chateau. Update 6: Constructing the tips and tricks page of de_sienna. Update 7: Finished constructed the tips and tricks page of de_sienna. ***NOTICE*** This page will no longer be updated as I have created an account here in the CS wiki. This is my new account.